Talk:Yarphese Civil War
This looks nasty, better get some oppression ready myself in case the silly ideas of independence spill over to former Cambodia. :p Regaliorum 09:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yarphei Are you trying to completely destroy Yarphei or something? Also, who's gonna control all these new blanks? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe control will be restored eventually? And if not, the new nations could become part of a confederation. That would leave only one blank. Regaliorum 12:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) If this were turely happening and I was a real a-hole, I'd have some 'peacekeeping' British troops go in to Northern Australia and 'support' them trough these rough times. The Charles who are trying to bring back order in the small city-states with returning to the Yarp Republic would be 'taken care of'. But I love all the hard work you've put in to The Yarp Republic, and my pages really need some work on compared to yours. Your truly a good writer, as well with you new friend in the North. -Sunkist- 14:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Why thank you. What nation is it you govern? Regaliorum 14:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Britannia -Sunkist- 15:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to restore peace eventually. The GYR will continue to exist although only in Khmer Areas and Vietnamese areas (with puppet states abroad). I have permission from UP that I can do this without worrying about ownership. Thai Coalition will eventually join Thailand. And thanks, Sunkist. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:27, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Official communication The chaotic situation on Indochina's southern border is getting uglier over time and has a negative impact on the regional stability. The Indochinese government would like to know which territory is still under Yarphese control and how Yarphei seeks to deal with this matter. Regaliorum 14:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Interested in expanding your borders southward? HORTON11 14:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::@Horton: If that is an official question to the Indochinese government? Or just a user-to-user question? :p Regaliorum 14:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::User to user. HORTON11 14:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally am indifferent to it, just trying to be a good sport here and wondering how they would react IRL. Asking a question seemed like a logical first step. Regaliorum 14:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I would assume there would be lots of violence and many localized rulers (like Somalia). HORTON11 15:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The map shows that is the case. It makes one wonder were the VL Army troops are, unless they of course are divided themselves. Regaliorum 15:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::They probably are. HORTON11 15:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) VLA troops were evacuated to Vietnamese and Khmer Areas. However a large percentage defected. Yarphese territory is shown on the map in yellow. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 17:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Desc I know it's asking a lot, but can you give me a short description of each of the new nations in ex-Yarphei? I need to know which of them the ASA will recognize and support. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) April 2012 So what does this mean exactly? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ending date for the war, meaning all the countries that are shown on the map have "won" and therefore will begin pursuing status as internationally recognized. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) So they'll be blanks and you'll only control the yellow? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Although I'd like most of the say of what goes on in those countries, in case I get a whim to get one of them back, and also I've written quite a bit on those areas. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Then you'll have to lay claims to all those territories ICly, but in practice it will be theirs. Like Palestine or whatever. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC)